SLIP AWAY
by beedinghappy
Summary: CY IS NUTS. Raven Fall' in love. Robin and Star marry, some one dies!:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
The day started as all the other days Raven meditating on the roof, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about tofu and meat like always and all of them were in the costumes. Terra and Starfire talked about nothing important, and Robin was trying to find Slad. This took most of the morning away, finally it was lunch time. Terra and Starfire made lunch, all the rest of the Titans joined them in the dining room.   
  
"Hey little bitch enjoy your meditation today?" Cy asked.  
  
Raven saw Cy looking at her when he said that. " Ya. It was great. Why don't you join me one time Cy?" Raven replied, hoping to find out what his problem was.   
  
" Not going to ever happen Rae. BB and I are always going to have something to argue about." Cy said jokingly. " Speaking of BB. Yo BB after this want to play Despairing Dash after this, so I can beat your ass again."  
  
"Nope. After I help clean up Terra and I are going to see a movie."   
  
"Chicken shit."  
  
"Go to hell man all I want to do is be with her. Besides your not my type."  
  
" What the… You little shit. What the hell was that suppose to mean."  
  
"We all know you'd rather spend time with guy rater than girls. You giant robot fag." BB said with a sickeningly laugh.  
  
"You son of a whore. You pay for that with your life." Cy said blasting at BB with his sonic cannon.  
  
"Ya. Like I didn't see that coming. Oh and by the way I did not hear you deny the claim. Fag." BB said behind Cy. "So try and kill me you out dated piece of shit."  
  
"I'll show you out dated. Die you..." Cy said as BB rammed him I the side.  
  
"Take my word Cy. Give up you pile of junk."  
  
"You two stop. We have more important things to do. Cy, are you ok?" Robin said walking toward the door.  
  
"GO to hell bird boy." Cy said trying to get up.  
  
Raven walked over to help him but he rejected it.  
  
"Well screw you to ass hole. I was trying to help. I hope you like the ground seeing the damage done to your legs your going to be close friends." Raven said as she walked away.  
  
All of the other Titans followed her led. As they left Cy's eye went red and went to shot them. Terra saw what was about to happen. She called forth a bolder and dropped it on his cannon.  
  
"AHHH… You little bitch will pay for that." Cyborg said with great pain.  
  
BB hearing what his girl friend was called ran in, changed into a great whale, and fell on the thrashed robot.   
  
"Enjoy that." BB said and returned to the others out side.  
  
"What is his problem? After Slad captured him a month ago he has been a complete ass." Star said with a hurt tone.  
  
"Don't know. I checked all of his systems when he changed batteries. I even went through his hard drive to see if anything was planted. But not a thing was changed. whatever is going on in there is all him. Maybe we should consider leaving him there, and find a new home." Robin said getting on his motorbike.  
  
"Robin we can't leave him there. And why should we leave." Star said looking inside the tower.  
  
"Robins right, maybe time will fix the problem. Though he was like a brother to me, he has completely changed. I'll start looking for a new place today. You guy want to meet at the pizza shop on 5th and Deadwood around 5:30?" Raven said with a great deal of depression around her.  
  
"Hey do you want any company?" asked Terra.  
  
"No. I'd rather be alone right now." Rae said, as she flew off.  
  
"I hope she is alright Cy's change has really gotten to her." Star said hopping behind Robin.  
  
"What are you two going to do today?" Asked Robin.  
  
"We are just going to walk around today. What about you two?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
" Just going to the countryside to talk. Bye." With that he zoomed over the water and out of sight.  
  
"Well we best be off too Terra." Beast Bo said with a small smile. Turning toward Terra he noticed a small trail of tears roll down and rocks started to levitate. "Terra don't worry we'll all meet later today. None of us has every broken a pizza date." he said smiling .  
  
"I just worry that we just might not make it as a team." Terra replied in full tears.  
  
Beast Boy walked over to her and held her close to himself. "It will be alright. The team will make it through. Don't worry." 


	2. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
Well I've been checking out home prospects for an hour now and just entered an old warehouse. It looked ok until I saw a fire in the corner. "Hello is any one here?" Raven said out loud.  
  
From behind her she herd a voice say, "Who are you and want do you want?"  
  
"I'm Raven from the Titans, I'm here to see what is in here."  
  
"Well not much, but you might want to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Another guy named Slad came by earlier to make a new hid out."  
  
"Thank you for the information. You might want to leave. Can I help you in some way."  
  
"No thanks. Slad promised me a job with good pay. Hay maybe I can help you guys out in some way."  
  
"No we will not endanger you in any way. Besides you just helped us out more than you realize. Thank you. Bye." With that she walked off.  
  
An hour latter she found another good place, inside of an old house. She walked in and searched for any sign of life. All the furniture in the house was covered in sheets and no food in the place.  
  
"Well this is great there even enough rooms and the place looks well built, though a little dusty." she said walking out the back door.  
  
While outside she saw a beautiful garden, though it was not in good shape at the time it had great potential, a fountain of a child and beautiful lady sitting on a rock crying, and in the back the was a broken trellis with vines on it. "Well if the team does not like this place I'll live here. This is great. I hope there is no owner and if there is I hope they will sell this to us."  
  
Looking at her watch she saw that she had an hour to kill before they needed to meet, so she walked around some more.  
  
Now to Robin and Starfire   
  
"Star we've been going out for sometime now. I've been wanting to ask you this at the perfect moment since our first date but with all the fighting it has never happened. Well what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" Robin asked handing her a ring with five medium diamonds that surrounded a larger one in the center.  
  
"Yes! Robin I love you." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
  
They sat down holding hands for an hour or two when Robin realized how late it was getting.  
  
"We need to get back soon for that pizza." Robin said.  
  
With that they left.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra's turn  
  
"Hahahahahah, that movie was great we should get the others to watch it." BB a=said trying to contain his laughter. "Speaking of which we should go."  
  
As they got to the pizza place they saw Raven there and she had ordered some drinks for every one.  
  
"Hi Rae. How was the hunt?" Terra said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Great I found a nice place to live and where Slad's next hide out might be."  
  
"Sweet. Uh has Robin or Star called yet?" Terra asked starting to cry again.  
  
"No, you two are early." Rae said shocked, they were always late she thought to her self.  
  
A few minutes later they hear a loud screech from the streets. Robin and Star popped in the door and ran to the table.  
  
"Are we lat?" Star asked?  
  
"No we were early." BB declared.  
  
Now the pizza arrived and everyone dug in. After they finished they started to joke around to lighten the mode.  
  
"Well a priest, a pastor, and a blond walk into a pimp' s house. The pimp asks what they want. The priest say well this girl was dropped of at the local convent as a baby and taught everything on religion, but she wanted more happy messages so she went to this pastor for them. The pastor then says, she came to me for happy messages then she meet my son and started to get sexual, so I sent my son away, but she found my staff and spent to much time with them, so we came to you for help. The pimp is standing there in awe, after a while he come to his senses and asks why they came to him next. The priest then says her mother worked in this businesses and she wants to do the same. The pimp says how can I help. The pastor says well sir we were hoping you would tell her the truth about this line of work and drive her back to the path of God. So the pimp says to the blond you want to work. She nods. Ok you first job is to go to a guys house and be spanked by him and his wife… was that great or what haha."   
  
"Or what." Raven said.  
  
"Well it was a funny Ophra show." Starfire said.  
  
"Please Star, don't watch that crap an more." Robin said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Anyway I have good news I found a new home for use and the city signed the paper work already, and I found Slad's next hide out." Raven said, changing the subject.  
  
"Great where is the hid out." Robin said with a giant smile.  
  
"Robin I was hoping to bug it after he moves in, so we can watch everything he does." Rae said.  
  
"Alright. Where is the house and what is it like?" Robin asked.  
  
She was about to tell them when they heard a loud crash. Looking out the window they saw that two cars had collided avoiding a black door in the middle of the street. They watched as a person walked through, preparing to fight the figure, they encircled the door. As soon as the person was through the door disappeared. The figure was the a few inches taller than Robin and dressed in a flat black cape, black steel to boots, black T-shirt that said 'Take a picture, it will last longer', and black pants. The figure had its hood on so no one could see his face, even with the sun shinning directly toward it.   
  
"Who are you." Raven asked  
  
"I am known in this planet as Mors." the figure said with death in its voice.  
  
They just stood there for a while and waited for someone to say or do sometime. The Titans began to put down their guard except Raven.  
  
"What does Mors mean?" Raven said.  
  
"It is Latin for Death." Mors replied.  
  
"What are you doing on this planet?"  
  
"I'm here to find the best fighters on this planet, and this realm of reality."   
  
"What do you mean 'realm of reality' and why this planet?"   
  
"I travel between world, realms, and space to find worthy opponents to fight."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I've traveled five realms and fought all worthy things on them, this realm I've traveled to the planets were the red head came from and a place called Azarath."  
  
"Who was worth fighting on Azarath?" Raven was starting to get annoyed at the insult Mors dealt to her planet.  
  
"None of them at first. They all depended on rage to fight at maximum strength. So I spent three years there trying to find a way to help them us there powers without losing control."  
  
"Why did you want them to use maximum power without losing control?"  
  
"No matter how powerful some one gets, when they lose control they are not worth fighting; because, all you are taking victory from is the rage, which has no honor in it. So after three years there I found that their powers are connected to their emotion part of their brains. That was easily fixed."  
  
"How was it fixed?"  
  
"I used my power to separate it with no surgery. There is a small problem tough."  
  
"What is that." Raven said now with interest.  
  
"Well it takes three days for them to use their powers again."  
  
"But after that they are fin, right?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yes. Actually they gain power by not having the limitations they needed to control the emotions. It actually was fun fighting them after that!" Mors said.  
  
BB realizing that they were in no danger at the time, he walked over to Mors.  
  
"Dude, do you want to join us for same pizza?" BB asked.  
  
"Ok." Mors said very dryly .  
  
All the Titans and Mors went into the pizza place and sat back down, Mors grabbed a chair from another table. The Titans talked about what they did today, BB and Terra talked about the movie, Robin and Starfire kept the proposal to themselves, just incase someone unwanted was dropping in on their conversation. Mors kept to himself and Raven was trying to get him to talk about any thing. No matter how hard she tried Mors would only say yes or no. After an hour of sitting around they decided to go see the house that Raven found. When they got to their destination they saw a bright figure sitting at the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Ro bin asked  
  
"She's called Ang. She's been following me since I left Azarath." Mors said.  
  
"Yes, he has been guiding me along to something, I don't know what though." Ang said mournful.  
  
"Why did you not join us in the pizza shop." Robin asked.  
  
"I did not want to intrude."  
  
"Well guys let's check the place out." Raven said.  
  
While the Titans were checking the house out, Raven, Mors, and Ang meditated in the back.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Raven, why are you guys looking for a new home. I thought you had the T tower." Ang asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"We had problems with everyone knowing where we were." Raven said with remorse.  
  
"Sorry if I upset you in any way."  
  
"No, it's not your fault." 


	3. damn this night

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans, but I control and own Ag and Mors  
  
"Well Raven you sure know how to pick a good home. This place is great. But… um… Starfire is still in the garden. Did you see the basement this place has." Robin said at the backdoor.  
  
"No. I didn't even see a stairwell for it."  
  
"Well everyone is just staring at the entrance waiting for you to see what is down there."  
  
"Ok, be there in a second. You guys want to join?"   
  
"Sure." Mors and Ang said.  
  
They soon joined the others. Star powered her starbolts and Ang used her powers to light the room until Robin found the light. When everyone's eyes adjusted they saw a pile of dead bodies Ang, Raven, and Star flew outside to puke, BB went to call the detectives, and Robin and Mors just stood there looking at the bodies. Mors took of his hood and showed his face it was as pale as the moon, he had blue eyes, and a small smile. Robin started to feel sad for them then looked at Mors.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"   
  
"Because, they are truly at home."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"Though they died in pain, they are at peace now."  
  
They slowly walked outside to wait for the police.   
  
"You girls alright?" Mors asked, Robin was still in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, But we could use some gum or a drink." Ang said coming around the corner of the building.  
  
"Here." Mors hands her a pack for them to split.  
  
The girls and BB joined the two on the porch.  
  
"Well I guess you'll need to find another place." Mors said  
  
"No it's getting to late for searching. We should go back to the tower for the night." Raven said.  
  
"Oh ya, wont that be fun with Cy acting like and ass and him being trapped all day." BB said sarcastically heading for their old place.  
  
All of them soon arrived at the tower. BB went to find Cy to see if was ok. Starfire and Terra went to make a place to sleep for the two new arrivals. Robin showed the two around.  
  
"We made you two beds in the living room hope one of you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Star said as they entered the room.  
  
"No, don't mind at all." Mors said, "Where is this Cy fellow anyway?"  
  
"He is gone." BB entered holding a letter with oil stains on it." the letter says ' Yo Teen shit for brains, go to hell. I'm through with all your dumb crap. Oh ya enjoy the boom that should go off right about now.' Run." BB shouted.  
  
The tower exploded as the last one was out. They stood and watched the tower burn down the rest of the way.  
  
"Well were to now?" BB said utterly depressed.  
  
"We can go to my old place. For the night." Robin said walking to his bike. All of them followed as Robin led them to a cave on the out skirts of town. "We're here." 


	4. he knows?

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans, but I control and own Ag and Mors  
  
"Well there is only one bed in this place, you girls decide who can have it. I'll get some blankets for the rest of us. The fridge should have some grub left." Robin said as they entered the cave.  
  
They were all standing trying to find something to do while Robin gathered the bed gear. The girls decided that Star should have the bed. So they each made their own bedding areas. The guys bedded in the door entrance.  
  
"Robin, did you ever… Um … told Cyborg about this place." Mors asked.  
  
"Shit. I told him a week ago."  
  
"Why. You said he was acting like an ass for a month?"  
  
"Yah but, he said he was looking for a place to clear his head and without any distractions."  
  
"Well I'll stand first watch. In three hours you get next, ok." Mors said sitting down at the cave entrance. Robin went across from BB and slept.  
  
After an hour Ang went to sit by Mors. They sat there watching the rain fall.  
  
"Should we tell them we are here to fight the?" Ang whispered in Mors ear.  
  
"It does not matter, but let's wait to see if they ask. Besides Raven is from Azarath so we must help her first."  
  
"Why. Don't you get some rest I'll keep watch."   
  
"Ok." Ang kisses his for head and goes back to the room.  
  
"Robin you can stop acting now." With that Robin got up and moved to the door.  
  
"Why do you want to fight us?"  
  
"Because you're the best on this planet, and I am more or less a psychologist."  
  
"So."  
  
"I think fighting brings the worst out of people and I try to understand everything about it."  
  
"Well your going to fight us, but your still a friend?"  
  
"Yes, when I fight its not personal, is just research, but when I meet a well trained opponent the whole thing just becomes fun." Mors Said with a giant smile.  
  
"So, you just are looking for the best fight ever?"  
  
"Yep. Well don't you just fight for fun every once in awhile?"  
  
"No. the only good match around here is Slad and he is just evil, and want to destroy the city."  
  
"You get mad when you fight him don't you?"  
  
"Yes, that shit does nothing but destroy, for no reason and he taunts me day and night." Robin's fist went through the ground in rage.  
  
"He got to Cyborg?"  
  
"Don't know, all his systems were good when I checked."  
  
"Well let's ask him."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He is here. INCOMING."  
  
Cy shoot hit above the door, collapsing the entrance. Robin and Mors were on the outside, while everyone else was inside. They could not see a thing except when Cy's cannon shoot.  
  
"What's da matter bird boy can't see. And who the little shit with you?" Cy said with a chuckle, "Is it Rae?" blasting at the figure, "can't be her she would stay til her shields fell," shoot againg at Robin "can't be Star that little bitch would be on your ass in a second,"   
  
"Well Cyborg I've see your aim has not changed, BB is right you are out-dated junk." Robin said sliding toward the shoots origin each time.  
  
"Haha, you think you can walk to me, ha, bird brain I have heat senses." Cy shoot wildly at Robin now.  
  
"Cyborg." Mors said with hate in every word. "Go home."  
  
Cy on the ground balled up just at the sound cried, "Yes master and ran off into the shadows."  
  
"What was that sound?"   
  
"Just a trick I learned in a different dimension."  
  
All the titans got out of the cave to see them come back.  
  
"Have fun?" Ang asked with giggles.  
  
"No we fought Cy, I assume."  
  
The redhead ran to Robin, "Your not damaged?"  
  
"No. Fine Star. Let's try to get some sleep."   
  
"Um. How did you guys bet Cy without using any weapons? Does Mors have powers?"  
  
"Well Mors scared the hell out of Cy, that was what bet him. About Mors having powers I have no clue. Maybe we should ask him, what the hell it couldn't hurt." Robin said turning to look back to the entrance of the cave. "Mors, do you guys have any powers?"  
  
Mors and Ang turned and stared at Robin and Starfire. "Well she was born on Azarath so she naturally has gifts." Mors and Ang turned around and sat down next to each other and watched the rain fall.  
  
"Uh, Mors you didn't say if you have powers." Robin stated trying to get him to talk.  
  
"No, I don't. But yes I do."  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"No I was born with no powers. But I have trained for years for some simple tricks, like the voice thing, actually that is a simple lung joke."  
  
"How do you do it then?"  
  
"Simple stretch your lungs with exercises, then just yell."  
  
"Ok, how about the other tricks?"  
  
"They are not as simple but teachable, why want to learn some?"  
  
"One day, hopefully. I wonder where Cy went to, o well, he'll show up sooner or latter."  
  
All of them watched the rain fall till one in the morning. After the rain stopped the gang went to their bed and passed out.   
  
Well that all foks til net chap. 


	5. truth's release

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans, but I control and own Ag and Mors  
  
It was sun rise and all the teens were still asleep. Robin and Star were holding each other in the bed, Raven was leaning against the wall, Terra and BB were next to each other on the floor, Ang and Mors were at the door sitting on some chairs, still sleeping. Around 8:00 Mors awoke. He walked silently to the frig to make breakfast for every one, he only found expired garbage.  
  
"Damn this stuff smells gorse , we should go to town for food. I'll awake the others at 9:30, they still need their rest. Minus well meditate till then."  
  
Mors went outside then sat down legs folded, head down, and hands on his knees. About an hour went by a then he realized that Raven, Robin, and Ang. Mors got up, being done for the day, and walked in the cave to wake the others.  
  
"FALL IN." he shouted at the entrance. The three sleeping jumped up in fright.  
  
"Dude, what the hell was that shit about?" BB looked at him pissed off.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Ya, but you don't need to shout."  
  
"Well it got the job done." Mors said smiling.  
  
The Titans all gathered at Robins bike.  
  
"Where do you want to eat."  
  
"At Joes"  
  
"BB be serious."  
  
"I saw it on the way in."  
  
"Ok, sorry."  
  
"Sounds good though. Race you all there." with that all the Titans bolted to the diner.  
  
"Um… Mors are we going with them?"  
  
"Nope." Mors said as he to a hole in the air and they went in.  
  
As Robin approached the diner he saw the two sitting at a table. As he walked in the rest showed up.  
  
"How did you guys get here so fast?"  
  
"Time portal."  
  
The titans sat down and ordered. They all had coffee and eggs.  
  
"Well what do we do today of faithful leader." BB said jokingly.  
  
"Maybe we can go back to the house."  
  
"NO." all the girls shouted.  
  
"The bodies are gone and we need a place to stay." Robin pleaded with them.  
  
"No, they are right. The house is still the site of a tormented soul."  
  
"We might help the soul to get at rest."  
  
"Ang, what do you think?"  
  
"Mors, I don't think we should push or luck with it."  
  
"There you have it Robin."  
  
"Well then lets go to the Justice League for help." BB exclaimed  
  
"No they already think we can't handle Slade. This will only help them try to take over." Robin said rubbing his forehead. "Let's just find another place. Meet back at the pizza place at 6:00. Ok?"  
  
"We'll go to the south side near the docks. Raven want to join?" Mors asked  
  
"We'll see what in town." BB said.  
  
"We've got the north side then. Maybe we'll build another tower. See ya'll latter."  
  
At 6:00 they all meet at the pizza place.  
  
"Well did anyone find a place." Robin asked in despair.   
  
"No." They all expressed the same tone.  
  
"That house doesn't look so bad now." Ang said with a even worse, depressing tone.  
  
"Um… Lets go there to get it going." Robin said trying to lighten the mode.  
  
After a week of working on the house, it was do the soul was gone, the systems up and running, and the house looked nice with everything fixed.  
  
"Well you two did great with helping us. So we love it if you two became members of the Titans." Robin said with a great deal of joy.  
  
"Yes, you must stay and join." Star exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, you guys must join us, we really enjoy the help." BB said  
  
"And the food Ang cooks is delicious." Terra said rubbing her tummy.  
  
"I'm in." Ang said  
  
"Sorry, but I must be going after Slade is gone." Mors said with sadness.  
  
"Please stay." Raven said, trying to hold back a tear.   
  
Flashback  
  
Raven was working on the garden and could not get the flowers to match the pattern she wanted.  
  
"Damn these daylilies, why won't they cooperate."  
  
"Raven"  
  
"Oh, how long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough. Hard to get disorder to order. But don't despair. Try to mold your idea to the garden."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Look in my eyes" Mors said. Raven looked in and Mors started chanting, "Ac nezer, blash Carf". After a minute his eyes turned black as coal, then a yellow beam of light burs out into Raven's eyes. To end the energy Mors whispered, "Enocae." Mors held his eyes in pain, "You ok?"  
  
"Yes. What did you do?"  
  
"You know that surgery I talked about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is a different version of that."  
  
"What are the side effects?  
  
"None for you, but I can't see for a few days."  
  
"Why did you do that for me?"  
  
"Something about you, I can't explain what though. Well have fun with the garden I need to meditate for some time. Bye"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Please stay, Mors. I um… Just please stay." Raven could not hold the tear back now all the Titans were shocked by her display of emotions, they have never herd her show them before.  
  
"Raven, um… please walk with me." Mors said gesturing toward the garden. She walked beside him hoping he'd say he'd stay.  
  
"Raven, I can't stay for long there is to many world to go to and fight to have."  
  
"Haven't you fought enough. Is that all you live for?" She began to cry harder.  
  
"I can't say I fought the best there is till I fight everyone and thing."  
  
"So you want to be the best. Why can't you be the best in some other area."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Love?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "I've love you all this time. I just waited for you to say something." She jumped toward him hugging him with all her might. Mors held her with the gentlest touch, "Raven, I can't be loved. I'm not of this place."  
  
"A higher power brought you here. This hopefully is your call in life." Raven said holding him with her powers, "you can't leave me, please." It started to rain. They stood there in silence with only the sound of puddles splashing. 


	6. Mall

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans, but I control and own Ag and Mors  
  
As the rain stop Raven and Mors went inside, still holding each other.  
  
"I see you two are getting along." Ang said emotionlessly. Inside she was jumping for joy; because, the three years that he spent on Azarath he never expressed any emotions, just like everyone there.   
  
Raven instantly blushed furiously and hid in Mors' cloak. Mors felt her hiding and chuckled at the situation. Raven was getting mad at his chuckle and went to sit with the Titans at the kitchen table.  
  
"Raven, I was just…" Mors said to the descending figure. Turning to Ang," remember the first time you shared your emotions. Remember how you reacted to people knowing what you felt."  
  
"You're the one who chuckled."  
  
"I know I was trying to pass the blame."  
  
They went to the other room Star was now in full blast with Raven about her needing to express her self with a new wardrobe. Mors walked over to Raven leaned over to her ear.  
  
"You can't fathom how sorry I am. Please forgive me."  
  
"Actually she is right. I do need cloths that aren't depressing. Oh, your going to help me pick stuff out. Just so we're even."  
  
"That sounds fun. Can't wait for the trip." Mors said trying to escape the tragedy.  
  
"Great, we leave now. Terra come with." Raven quickly said realizing Mors was tying to run. "Hold it boy. Lest you lied about wanting to come."  
  
Damn Mors though. "Well Ang should come too." Turning to Ang with and evil grin.  
  
As they were leaving Ang said, "Why did you bring me into this?"  
  
"Misery loves company."  
  
"You Will Pay."  
  
When they got there Starfire led them first to Hot Topic for an tension breaker. The girls are put on a fashion show for Mors. They all picked a outfit to try, so they could go to all the stores.  
  
Raven was first, she wore a black skirt that went to her knees, black boots that went under the skirt, and a black long sleeve shirt that had dark green dragons on the sleeves.  
  
"Raven, that looks great! You should get it." Mors said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Your just saying that, be serious," now getting frustrated.  
  
"Well look into the mirror if you don't believe me."  
  
Raven turned around to the full-body mirror, "Um… no it does need something."  
  
"Might black eyeliner and lipstick work?" Handing her two tubes.  
  
"Those worked."  
  
"Is it my turn friend Raven?" Star said peering around the corner.  
  
"Yes, I'll change into the next."  
  
Star came out in a very orange prison jump suit with the zipper down and a white t-shirt under it.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Not much. It um… really does not fit your personality very we."  
  
"Well does it give the impression that I'm a bad girl and need to be disciplined?"  
  
"Yep… are you and Robin into that kinky stuff?" sounding worried  
  
With that Star blushed and said. "Yes," in a very innocent voice. "I think Terra is ready." Star quickly went to the changing rooms.  
  
Man this day is going to be very long. Mors thought to himself.  
  
Terra came out next in torn, blue jeans and a tank top with 'tuff cookie' written on the back.  
  
"Well looks cute. BB will kick out of the shirt."   
  
With that she smiled and went back to change again.  
  
Sweet Ang is next. I wonder what she picked. Well hopefully something nice this is her first time shopping for cloths.  
  
Ang slowly peeked around the door way.  
  
"Mors, don't laugh." She said with sincerity  
  
"I swear."  
  
Ang popped around wearing a pare of army boots, black fish net stockings, a short pair of black shorts that barely went past he small butt., chains hanging from the pockets, a tank top that went an inch above her belly, and on her belly-button there was a little black shinny thing placed.  
  
"Wow, girl you look good."  
  
"Do you think I should get this?"  
  
"Hell yah, girl. That's perfect for club n."   
  
With that she went back to change. One by on they appeared in their uniforms and chose some more items. Then bought their new threads, even Star. Then Terra led them to Victoria's Secret. Mors was glad that he was told to stay out by Raven and Ang, after 20 minutes Mors got bored from waiting in the hall. So he left to get some grub, and five minutes latter he returned.   
  
Well good thing this is taking a long time, I can nap now Mors thought as he got comfortable. Then Raven walked out of the store with two bags. Damn, what now. "Hi, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Star is freaking nuts. She is putting on wild stuff and I just can't tack 'Does this say sexy' anymore. She is pissing me off."  
  
"Now someone else!" Mors said playfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A you going to model what's in the bag for me?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
They sat there for 30 more minutes. Finally the other three came out with three bags each.  
  
"Where to next Star?" Raven said hoping it would be home.  
  
"You pick friend, Raven." Star replied  
  
"Great we home bound." Raven  
  
"Raven, I did not mean that." Star pleaded trying to get Raven to change her mind.  
  
But Terra, Mors, and Ang followed Raven out the door. Star looked at them leave and so joined them/ when they got to the new house the girls put their bags in there rooms. Mors held Ravens bags for her and followed her to her room at the door Mors and Raven smiled at each other the Mors handed her the bags.  
  
"Don't you want the show?" Raven said blushing very heavily.  
  
"I was just joking." Mors replied looking at the floor, blushing just as bad.  
  
"I'm not." Raven said kissing his cheek. 


	7. Stuff happens

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans or the Justice League, but I control and own Ag and Mors  
  
Mors and Raven walked into her room. Mors sat on her bed while she changed in her bathroom.  
  
I hope he likes this one. I got it for him. Raven thought as she readied her self for the up coming show. Raven took a deep breath before she went to show Mors. As she went into the room Mors drooped his jaw.  
  
"Raven that… that… wow…" Mors was looking at her unable to think. He stared at her for the longest time. Raven was wearing light blue, silk thong with a matching bra that so the slightest curve of her chest was easily seen. While Mors never diverted his eyes from her, she slowly turned around a couple of time for him.  
  
"Raven that uh… you look so good." Mors was finally able to muster something to say.   
  
Raven went to change when the alarm went off. So she changed into her normal outfit and joined all the Titans in the main hall.  
  
"Alright something big is happing at the docks. Police are there saying that Slade, the H.I.V.E., Cinder block, Cyborg, and thousands of robots are there creating war. The Police are trying to hold their ground but it wont last long. I've called the Justice League they're going to be here in an hour. Titans Go!"  
  
"Hay wait, let me rip a portal." Mors said opening a black hole. "Hurry it wont last long." All the Titans ran through, instantly they were in the war zone.  
  
"Raven, Mors go left, Terra, BB take the right, Star, Ang, and I are in the center." Robin yelled over the screams and shooting.  
  
On the right   
  
"Raven get the wounded out I'll hold them off." Mors said charging in the robot lines. As he hit the first Robot his hands started to light up like flames melting the metal off the robots that he hit. Raven got the last wounded out and joined him. Suddenly Cinder block rushed through a wall with hundreds of robots behind him. The bots started shooting at the two and Cinder block swung a beam around. The two dodged the shoots the best they could, but Raven was hit in the side and tried frantically to hold her shield up. Mors seeing her in trouble garbed her and flew off. As he cleared the dust cloud that was created he saw the other Titans leaving too. He flew over to join them. Star was holding Robin by the hands and Ang carried 12 police with her powers.  
  
"What happened?" Mors said as he caught up.  
  
"Slade, the H.I.V.E., and thousands of bots." Robin replied.   
  
"Where's BB and Terra?" Mors asked.  
  
Robin quickly grabbed his communicator, "BB, Terra come in."  
  
"BB here."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're pined down. Terra is trying to hold a defensive position around the Police. We need help."  
  
"We're on the way."  
  
They veered of to join the distressed two. When they arrived thousands of bots were surrounding them, the other Titans quickly flew in the police were fire out any place they could find. Terra was in the center holding the rock-fortification together and BB was stomping anything that came over the top. Ang put the officers down, they went to the sides with the others. The Titans joined in the center of the walls.  
  
"What do we Robin." BB asked in a distressed voice.  
  
"Robin here how long till you join this fight?" Robin said to the Justice League over the communicator.  
  
"Were 30 minutes away. How bad is it?" Batman's asked  
  
"We got downed officers every ware and we are pined in a hole."  
  
"Just hole them off a little longer, Batman out."  
  
"We have 30 minutes alone." Robin said to BB.  
  
"Yo Titans we don't have 30 minutes to wait for them so we're coming in to get you." Cy's voice came over all the Titans devices.  
  
"Titans go to the south wall. Police you take the north hold them off. Titans we're going to charge them. Raven you ready?" Robin said with an encouraging voice  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Titans charge." with that they ran up the side Terra was immediately hit in the leg and fell down, passing out from the pain. BB changed into a bull and rammed five bots that exploded then to a T-rex biting and crushing hundreds more. Robin used his all his weapons, and was now fighting with his bo stick. Raven, Star, and Ang were using their powers to cut down and Blow up the bots from the sky. Mors was chanting something that made a blood hole appear. He jumped in and came out with a 7 foot long sward and body armor that was a flat black color, he used the sword to hack the bots. About 20 minutes went by till the last of the million strong army fell.  
  
"Where is Slade and the rest?" Ang said as Cy's Sonic canon blasted her in to a wall knocking her out.  
  
"One down." Cy said blasting Raven at the same place with the same result. Now he started blasting at everyone. Mors slipped behind him unnoticed ad cut his battier off.  
  
Cinder block appeared smashing through the polices lines. BB was caught off guard and punched in the back falling next to Terra from the pain He grabbed her and moved quickly out of the way before Cinder Block stepped on her. He could barely move and went next to Raven and Ang to protect them if he needed to. Star was pissed off at his attempts to harm her friends, she started shooting her starbolts and her eye beams. After about forty shoot Star was hit by Jinx's attack, Star fell down bleeding from the left leg. Robin quickly beat Jinx unconscious. Mors broke Gismo's back pack and Mammoth's jaw. Then he was hit in the back by Slade's gun.  
  
"Well done, Robin. My turn." Slade said in a sadistic manner.  
  
Robin went for his communicator again, "how far are you now Batman?"  
  
"About twenty feet Robin." Slade answered dropping a voice changer, "I cut your link with them way before this battle Robin. They wont be coming." Slade charged at Robin. Robin dogged many punches and kicks before he saw the perfect target. He kicked Slade in the throat. Slade dropped to the ground gasping for air. The police quickly made their arrests and the titans woke up and they all went to the hospital to get cut fixed and Mors hole fixed.  
  
"That was easy." BB said as they left.  
  
one week later  
  
"Titians meeting in the hall." Robins voice rang over the over head.  
  
They all meet with Robin in the hall.  
  
"What's wrong Robin." Terra asked sounding concerned.  
  
"The fight last week will be the last for the Teen Titans."  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked stunned.  
  
"I know this sounds strange, but when we accepted Mors into the team we can't call our selves Teens; because Mors turned 20 that day."  
  
"How did you find that out?" Mors asked angered.  
  
"Well Ang told us. Why were you trying to hide it?" Robin asked startled.  
  
"Not really."   
  
The Titans wish him a happy belated birthday. And all but Raven left.  
  
"So would you like to have a gift?" Raven said kissing Mors cheeks.  
  
"Yep."  
  
With that they went to Raven's room. As soon as they were in her room Mors started to kiss her neck. Raven instantly had pure sensation run through her. Having to stop the joy to go change into something special for him. Mors went over to the bed and sat down, and was very nervous and tried not to fidget with his cloak.  
  
Mors started to talk to himself "I'm 20 now why am I so nervous?" 'Because you love her and don't want to lose her'. "Yes but why does feel wrong to do she and I both want this?" 'Maybe because if she get hurt by this in anyway there might not be a next.' "We love each other though." 'Love only goes so far. Do you respect her?' "Yes." 'Then do the right thing.' "Marriage?" 'Yes, if you do respect her, not before then may you really love her.'   
  
Mors had fished his conversation with himself and looked up there stood Raven. Raven, still in her uniform, went over to him and kissed his lips with passion. "I herd everything that you said. Do you really love me?"  
  
"With all my inmost being." Mors said getting up form the bed. They stood there for some time kissing each other. "Raven I must go for a day to my home planet. I'll be back tomorrow around three. I love you but I must go."  
  
"What are you leaving for?" Raven said trying to get him to stay.  
  
"Something I promised long ago. Plus I owe my parents a visit and to tell them the news." Mors said tarring another hole  
  
" Why don't I go with you?"   
  
"No, I will return soon. Don't worry." Mors walked through and the hole vanished. 


End file.
